


Moonlight on The Ocean

by Blondiebrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Azura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondiebrain/pseuds/Blondiebrain
Summary: Leo shows Corrin a beautiful sight.





	Moonlight on The Ocean

Corrin was on a ship headed to Hoshido. Her long wavy silver hair, with a rose in it, blowed in the wind, as she leaned on the railing looking out at the sea. Her black Nohrian armor shined in the sun light. Her ruby red eyes found her trusty Grim Yato, it had always been at her side ever since her mother died. Purple light shown out of the sword as she stared at it. 

 

I wonder what the light means...

 

"Thinking about your sword again, Corrin?" 

 

Corrin turned around to see Leo. She smiled as she answered his question.

 

"Yes, I wonder what the light means. Do you have any ideas Leo?"

 

"No, but I'll try to look it up for you if you want me to."

 

"Thanks Leo!" She said with an even bigger smile.

 

Leo smiled at her happiness. The sky had turned a pale orangey pink while they were speaking. Leo had noticed this.

 

"It's getting late, you should head for bed Corrin. We have a big day tomorrow."

 

"Yeah, I guess it is. Night Leo!"

 

"Good night, Sister."

 

Leo went to his room and started looking through the rows of his books, trying to decide which book would be good to look up the Yato.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Leo slammed another book shut as he let out an aggravated sigh. There was nothing, absolutely nothing about the Yato in any of his books! He let out another sigh, and laid his forehead on his desk. It must be about two O'clock in the morning. He sat there for a couple of minutes, then he heard singing. Was Azura out on the deck sing? No it couldn't be her, it sounded nothing like her. Then he smile as he remembered what time of year it was.

 

He got up and quietly walked out to the deck, where the singing was louder. He crept up to the railing and looked out to the sea. There they were. The mermaids were swimming and singing a slow beautiful song.

 

Their long hair was different shades of coral, seaweed, and ocean blue. Their skin was a pale blue or dark blue, and their eyes ranged from pale pink to dark purple. Their tails were beautiful colors of the ocean. They wore necklaces and bracelets with purls and coral. Covering their top half was shirts made of seaweed or sea flowers.

 

While he watched them, he had a sudden thought.

 

Corrin has never seen anything like this.

 

He smile to himself as he quietly when to Corrins room.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

"Corrin! Corrin! Wake up!"

 

Corrin groaned as someone shaked her.

 

"Go away..." she muttered.

 

"Corrin wake up! If you don't I'll pour cold water on you!"

 

"Fine, fine I'm up." 

 

She sat up in bed, and looked at Leo.

 

"What do you want, Leo?"

 

"I want to show you something."

 

"What could be so important to disturb my sleep." She said with a scowl.

 

"It's a secret, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss it."

 

"Can't you show me in the morning?"

 

"It will be gone in the morning, Corrin."

 

"Fine... show me."

 

She got out of bed and muttered a few insults to Leo.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

"Wow... Leo, why are they here?" Corrin whispered as her eyes grew wide.

 

"I read in a book that around this time of year is their mateing season. At a certain age the young mermaids leave their families to find a mate. They sing a song for the mermen to let them know that they are looking for a mate to start a family with."

 

"Whoa... Leo, can we get closer to them?"

 

"Well, we might scare them off, but if you're very quiet we can get into one of the lifeboats, if you want."

 

Corrin nodded her head, and quietly followed Leo to the smaller boats.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

They had been watching them for just a little while, when one of the mermaids saw Corrin and swam up to her. She smiled sweetly at her, and sang to her. The other mermaids saw Corrin and Leo and swam up to them, with curious looks on their faces. The one singing to Corrin took her hand and motioned for her to get her head closer. Corrin slowly obliged while Leo stiffened, when Corrin's face was close enough to the water the mermaid took off her necklace and put around Corrin's neck. She smiled as Corrin sat back up and looked at the necklace. 

 

It was made with purls and rose shaped coral. 

 

Leo smiled as Corrin looked at the necklace in awe. The way the moonlight reflected off the water onto her was beautiful. He knew he shouldn't feel such things toward his sister, but they weren't really related by blood, so it should be okay right? She probably only thought of him as a brother anyway. He looked back to the mermaids with a heavy heart.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

They had been looking at the mermaids for a long time and decided to go back to the ship. When they reached the deck of the ship. Corrin turned around to Leo.

 

"Thank you for showing me the mermaids."

 

"Your welcome."

 

After a little bit of silence, Corrin said.

 

"Well good night, I'll see you in the morning."

 

"Good night."

 

Corrin turned around and started heading to her room, but then she stopped and looked back at Leo. She walked toward him and kissed his cheek and whispered good night, then she left, leaving Leo flustered.

 

Leo touched his cheek and smiled.


End file.
